Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Damaen
Summary: They came and took you away from me. So now my only option is to take you back. It's that easy, right? Character Death, Shonen Ai, Rated M just incase.


"Where is he?" I growled and tightened my grasp on Peter Pettigrew's neck.

"P-please Potter I swear I don't know!" The rat screeched desperately.

"You know I don't like liars Wormtail." I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I raised my wand to the pathetic mans neck. "Now where is he!"

"I don't kno--!" Peter made a choking sound as my hand around his neck tightened even more. "Please don't kill me! He's in there…" I followed his gaze to a steel door further down the hall. Tightening my grasp again I spat him in the face before letting go.

"You better not be lying to me…" I gave the rat one last glance before hurrying down the hall. I mumbled the unlocking charm under my breath and ripped the door open.

"Oh god…" The sight that greeted my eyes made the blood drain from my face. Inside that dark room, hanging from chains connected to the ceiling was the one person I had been searching for… You. Your naked body covered with bloody gashes and bruises. Your head was leaning limply against your chest and your shoulder was dislocated from the strain of the chains. Blood was dripping down your arms from where the shackles had cut your wrists and one of your ribs had cut through the skin… I felt the bile rise in my throat and newly formed tears sting my eyes as I ran over to your limp body.

"Please…" I quickly released you from the chains and lowered you carefully onto the floor. "Please Draco wake up." I shook your body gently praying to whatever god was listening for you to open your eyes. Desperately I put my ear to your chest. I could hear and feel a faint irregular beat. It wasn't stable but it was there. I sat back up and pointed my wand at your unconscious body mumbling "Enervate". With my heart pounding in my ribcage I watched as you drew a deep breath then coughed before slowly opening those beautiful eyes of yours.

"Hi…" You mumbled with a faint smile.

"God you nearly scared the life out of me." You chuckled slightly but the started coughing again, with blood dripping from your mouth. "Hold on, we've got to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No Harry… Wait—" You took my hand and grasped it tightly. "I won't last… so long…"

"Yes you will. Now hold on and I'll get us out of here." I moved to lift you up but you stopped me with a weak hand against my chest. "Don't be scared, I'll get you out of here."

"No Harry… You can't change what's been and gone." You looked away making me frown.

"What do you mean? You're going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here. Come on!" My voice was almost frantic. I was not going to loose you now, there was so much I wanted to tell you.

"Harry…" I couldn't help but smile. I loved how you said my name. "You have such a beautiful smile… It makes life worth living. You have to keep smiling Harry. May your smile always shine on…"

"What? You know that you can always make me smile Draco." You shook your head slightly but pulled our joined hands to your chest. A tear was slowly making its may down your cheek. "Draco…? What are you doing?"

"Don't be scared Harry. You're going to defeat Voldemort and then you'll live a happy life where your destiny will keep you safe and warm. And you will forget… forget about me…"

"No, Draco! Don't talk like that!" I tried to pull you up into a sitting position but again you stopped me. "Let me help you get up. Come on we have got to get you taken care of!"

"Don't Harry--" You voice broke and you started coughing again, this time so hard that blood splatter reached my face. "Don't be scared, you'll be alright."

"I-I'm not scared…" A lie.

"You will never be able to change what's been and gone…" You looked up at the ceiling and your eyes glazed over. "Look… All of the stars have faded away…"

"Draco…" I was really scared now. "We're indoors…"

"Just try not to worry… You'll see them again… Some day…" You looked at me again, your grey eyes suddenly clear and very serious. "Harry… I need you to know that I leave everything to you… You can find my will inside the book Hamlet on the top shelf in my study…"

"No… You- you're not going to die… You're not…" My tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. You weren't supposed to just give up like that. You were supposed to fight!

"Shh… Just take whatever you need… In the manor or in the vault… and be on your way." Your eyes were brimmed with tears and you seemed to hesitate for a second. "Harry… I love you."

"Wh-what?" I hadn't ever thought that he would feel anything like that for me…

"I know you don't see me as anything other than a friend but I had to tell you… I'm sorry…" You raised a hand and cupped my cheek as if you were in no pain at all. But I knew you were I could see it in your eyes. "Now you have to go… Get out of here…"

"No! I won't leave you here. I—" I blinked only to allow even more tears to fall. I felt you grasp my shirt and suddenly I was in your sweet embrace.

"Shh… It'll be alright, stop crying your heart out. Just stop crying your heart out…" It felt so right to be in your arms that I let myself forget all about what had happened. The only thing mattered was that you kept holding me. I smiled gently and you started to relax. But then the beating of your heart became fainter. I looked up at your face and saw that your eyes were closed and your lips curved into a peaceful smile… but you had stopped breathing. I felt tears sting my eyes once again.

"No… Draco wake up…" I sat up with tears flowing down my cheeks and shook your shoulder, gently at first, but then harder when you didn't move. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy stop that, you're scaring me! Now wake up!"

"Please… just please wake up…" I let out sob and my vision blurred. Your hand, which I still held in mine, was cold. "You can't die… I won't let you. Please don't die. I need you to live damn it! I need you… I still need to tell you so much… I need to tell you… I love you, I love you so much…"


End file.
